Digital broadcasting, compared to the conventional analog broadcasting, has advantages in data loss reduction and in error corrections due to the strength in white noises. Furthermore, it can provide not only clear images but also bi-directional services because high resolution can be realized.
The digital broadcasting provides not only the conventional terrestrial, satellite, and cable services but also, recently, services such as real-time broadcasting and CoD (Contents on Demand) for digital contents through IP (Internet Protocol) network.
On the other hand, more various services are available by connecting IP to the digital TV, and, for example, web services provided in the conventional PC (Personal Computer) can be provided in the digital TV.
The reproducing of media on a web browser of the digital TV is mainly performed in flash-based web services such as YouTube and a streaming service can be provided through a portal site.
However, it is not possible to independently separate and control elements of a conventional web page, which are composed of as a content in its entirety. Thus, when, in the digital TV, a user views a video clip on the web page through the web browser, it can not be change the web page to a different web page while the video clip is viewed. Thus, the user must complete or terminate viewing the video clip and then can move to a different web page. Or, the video clip must be terminated by changing the web page to the different web page or generating the different web page in the digital TV.